1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a modular body bolt absorber assembly, for assembling an isolator to the frame of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use assemblies including a bolt to assemble a shock absorber to the frame of an automotive vehicle.
An example of such a prior art assembly is shown in FIG. 1. Prior art assembly 100 includes bolt 102 with head 104 and shaft 106. Shaft 106, which includes threaded portion 107, extends through aperture 110 of washer 108. Shaft 106 further passes through aperture 116 of metallic base 114 of lower body absorber 112. Lower body absorber 112 further includes rubber bumper portion 118 which is rotationally symmetric with a hollow interior 120 and a forward tip 122 in the shape of a truncated cone. Rubber bumper portion 118 is typically secured to metallic base 114 by the use of adhesive.
In the assembled position, head 104 of bolt 102 urges washer 108 against metallic base 114. Shaft 106 of bolt 102 typically further passes through an aperture in the automotive frame (not shown) and threaded portion 107 of shaft 106 of bolt 102 engages a threaded aperture in the absorber (not shown) or a nut in the body of the vehicle. In this assembled position, rubber bumper portion 118 engages an end of the absorber (not shown). This configuration assembles the absorber to the automotive frame while providing cushioning between the frame and the body of the vehicle.
While this prior art absorber assembly has been satisfactory in many respects, improvement is desired in some aspects. In particular, the assembly includes three components which increases assembly time and secondary processing thereby decreasing cost effectiveness. Moreover, this can lead to inconsistencies in the attachment of successive assemblies.
Similarly, improvements are sought with respect to modularity of design, ease of design changes and serviceability.
Additionally, chemical or adhesive bonding is required in the manufacture of the lower body absorber in this prior art design.